teologiawikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Antifranciscatismo
El antifranciscatismo es una posición teológica cismática iniciada dentro del catolicismo que considera al Papa Francisco como un hereje. Definición Antifranciscatismo es el considerar que el Papa Francisco ocupa el pontificado y ejerce de manera ilegítima, acusándole de herejía y modernismo en la función de pontífice. Cree que el Papa Francisco es un usurpador y que el legítimo papa es Benedicto XVI. Rechaza al ecumenismo y a las nuevas visiones o actitudes pastorales frente al diálogo interreligioso. Historia Benedicto XVI no tiene intención de convertirse en el capellán de la reacción conservadora contra su sucesor, el Papa Francisco, y lo ha apoyado en expresiones públicas notables. El 9 de febrero de 2014, Georg Gänswein, confidente de Benedicto XVI, dijo a la agencia Reuters que hay un buen sentimiento entre Francisco y Benedicto XVI y que los dos hombres se ven a menudo. Benedicto XVI ha aparecido en varias ceremonias del Papa Francisco. Benedicto XVI abrazó y retiró su zucchetto blanco, símbolo de la oficina papal, un pequeño gesto que le dijo a uno de ellos que reconocía a Francisco como su sucesor. Ante la posición de que Francisco no es realmente el Papa, Benedicto XVI la rechazó como "simplemente absurda". El 12 de febrero de 2014, Roberto de Mattei afirmó que los desarrollos desde la elección de Francisco equivalen a "un camino que conduce al cisma y la herejía". El 13 de febrero de 2014, dijo que Francisco es un "choque de trenes teológico" y dijo que nunca dejaría que un hombre así enseñara religión a sus hijos.John L. Allen Jr. «Pope Benedict moves to quash anti-Francis backlash». The Boston Globe. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019. Los ultra conservadores de la Fundación Lepanto y sitios web que comparten posiciones sedevacantistas están convencidos del argumento del escritor Antonio Socci de que la elección de Bergoglio no es válida por que una votación fue cancelada sin un escrutinio en el Cónclave de marzo de 2013. Esto se debió a que uno de los cardenales colocó erróneamente una boleta adicional en la urna. La votación se reanudó de inmediato para eliminar cualquier duda y sin que ninguno de los electores hiciera ninguna objeción.Giacomo Galeazzi y Andrea Tornielli. «Catholics who are antifrancis but love Putin». La Stampa. Consultado el18 de febrero de 2019. El 4 de febrero de 2017, Roma amaneció lleno de carteles anónimos en contra del Papa Francisco; los carteles mencionan una supuesta "persecución" del Papa contra la Orden de Malta, los Franciscanos de la Inmaculada, sacerdotes y cardenales conservadores. Los carteles son una rebelión contra las reformas de Francisco en los sectores curiales que ven peligrar sus prebendas y comodidades y le desagrada la idea de una iglesia pobre y para los pobres.Redacción. «Roma se llena de carteles anti-Francisco». Paz y Bien. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019. En febrero de 2017, el periódico del Vaticano L'Osservatore Romano fue falsificado y hace responder al Papa "sí" y "no" a una serie de preguntas sobre Amoris Laetitia presentadas por cuatro cardenales. Las explicaciones de las respuestas fueron construida por una serie de famosas citas breves tomadas completamente fuera de contexto.John L. Allen Jr. «A mid nasty antiFrancis blowback humor ray hope». Crux Now. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019. En el 2017, José Galat rechazó la legitimidad del Papa Francisco y sacó frases fuera de contexto para mantener su postura; supuso que el Papa Francisco sostiene que todo el mundo se salva y que el infierno no existe y cita un fragmento de Amoris Laetitia que dice: "Nadie puede ser condenado para siempre, porque esa no es la lógica del Evangelio." Aquí no se niega el Infierno, pues trata "difundar la misericordia de Dios a todas las personas que la piden con todo el corazón" y se refiere al juicio humano al marginar a otras personas y no al juicio divino después de la muerte.José Miguel Arráiz. «Debate: Anti-papa Francisco vs Papólatra - Mis comentarios a un interesante debate». InfoCatólica. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019. Hipótesis del papa herético Muchos teólogos se preguntaron si fuera posible que el papa, como persona privada, cayera en herejía. Esta pregunta es legítima dentro de la creencia católica, ya que la Iglesia sólo enseña que el papa es infalible ex-cathedra, o sea «cuando, en el uso de su prerrogativa de Doctor y Pastor de los cristianos y por su autoridad apostólica, define la doctrina que en materia de fe y moral debe ser aceptada por toda la Iglesia». El teólogo Arnaldo da Silveira, citando a B. Merkelbach, H. Hurter, S. Cartechini y W. Diekamp razona lo siguiente: dado que el papa es infalible cuando habla ex-cathedra, entonces en principio sería posible el error e incluso la herejía en los demás actos de magisterio no-infalible. Es importante aclarar que otros autores de peso como el cardenal Juan Bautista Franzelin en 1870, el cardenal Luis Billot en 1909, J. M. A. Vacant y Monseñor Joseph Clifford Fenton afirmaron la asistencia del Espíritu Santo para preservar del error a todo el magisterio del papa, tanto al magisterio extraordinario o solemne, como al ordinario. De la doctrina de estos autores se desprende que si un supuesto papa enseñara la herejía y el error en su magisterio, ese hecho demostraría sin lugar a dudas que ese supuesto papa no lo es en realidad. Hay una diferencia entre heterodoxia y herejía. Los errores teológicos en una afirmación que se aleja de la ortodoxia pueden ser de distintos grados, y sus correspondientes censuras son muy variadas, las más corrientes son: *'Proposición herética:' Se opone a un dogma formal. *'Próxima a la herejía:' Se opone a una sentencia próxima a la fe. *'Resabios de herejía:' Contraria a una verdad no revelada, pero conexa con la revelación y definitoriamente propuesta por el magisterio eclesiástico (error in fide ecclesiastica) o bien contraria a una doctrina reconocida generalmente como cierta por los teólogos (error theologicus). *'Falsa:' Contraria a un hecho dogmático. *'Temeraria:' Sin fundamento en la doctrina universal. *'Ofensiva a los piadosos oídos:' Lastima el sentimiento religioso. *'Malsonante:' Con expresiones equívocas. *'Capciosa:' Insidiosa por su pretendida ambigüedad. *'Escandalosa:' Que es ocasión de escándalo. Para que un papa sea hereje formal primero debe ser pertinaz en su error, y ese error debe negar un dogma formal. Un problema importante surge al momento de encontrar quién es el juez competente para juzgar si las ideas de un papa son heréticas. Ante una proposición papal dudosa, no hay obligación para los católicos de asentir como si fuera una verdad de fe, pero tampoco se puede tener la certeza definitiva de que es una proposición herética hasta tanto no lo juzgue el magisterio de la Iglesia. Deposición de un Papa herético Es de interés saber qué pensaron algunos teólogos católicos anteriores a las controversias sedevacantistas, que por no haber participado en ellas se los puede presumir neutrales. *Juan de Santo Tomás (1589-1644), por ejemplo, afirmaba que «un pontífice no puede ser depuesto, ni perder el pontificado, sino cuando concurren dos condiciones, a saber: en primer lugar, que la herejía no sea oculta, sino pública y jurídicamente notoria; y en segundo lugar, que debe ser incorregible y pertinaz en la herejía». *Francisco Suárez (1548-1617) también creía que el papa podía ser depuesto por herejía y su pensamiento se explica por sí mismo en una breve cita: «Muchos varones doctos refiriéndose al Papa enseñan que si se hace públicamente hereje, por ese mismo hecho deja de ser Papa. (...) si el Papa incurre en herejía, no por eso pierde automáticamente su dignidad (...) Tampoco queda depuesto automáticamente en virtud de las censuras eclesiásticas, porque el Pontífice, mientras es Pontífice, no es capaz de censuras (...) Así que el único remedio que le queda a la Iglesia es que en Concilio General sea declarado hereje jurídicamente, pues con solo eso pierde su dignidad no por el poder humano sino por el poder divino». *Roberto Belarmino (1542-1621) tiene una postura que a primera vista parece ligeramente distinta, pero la diferencia pasa a tener un rol fundamental en la controversia sedevacantista. Él rechaza como improbable la tesis de que se necesite juzgar al Papa, y afirma que considera mucho más defendible la idea de una excomunión automática: «El que no es cristiano no puede de ninguna manera ser Papa (...) y el que se manifieste hereje no es un cristiano, (...) por lo tanto, el hereje manifiesto no puede ser Papa». *Charles René Billuart (1685-1757), en su Summa S. Thomae hodiernis academiarum moribus accommodata también dice: «La opinión más común afirma que el Pontífice, por una dispensación especial de Cristo, por el bien común, y por la tranquilidad de la Iglesia, continúa en la jurisdicción hasta tanto sea declarado hereje manifiesto por la Iglesia». Infalibilidad Papal El Papa es infalible cuando habla en Ex Cathedra y se requiere dos condiciones para que esto sea así: #El Papa debe tener la intención de declarar una doctrina concerniente a la fe o a la moral como verdad que no se puede cambiar. #El Papa debe hablar como pastor y doctor de todos los cristianos con todo el peso de su autoridad apostólica y no meramente como un teólogo o solamente al pueblo de Roma.Andrés Morasso. «La infalibilidad Papal en la Historia de la Iglesia». Apologética Católica. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019. El Papa no puede proclamar nada herético en Ex Cathedra pues sería falible y las puertas del Hades lograría vencer contrariando a Jesús (Mt 16:18). El Papa puede equivocarse cuando no habla Ex Cathedra y no es posible que caiga en herejía, pues es el Espíritu Santo el que lo dirige. El Papa puede caer en pecado mortal y condenarse, pero no puede predicar herejías en Ex Cathedra. Solo un antipapa puede ser un hereje y un papa emérito no es papa ni antipapa. Donde esta el papa esta Pedro y donde esta Pedro esta la Iglesia de Cristo y todo aquellos que lo rechazan son las puertas del Hades. La historia demuestra que han habido Papas moralmente reprobables e incluso simpatizantes de gravísimos errores, pero nunca la Iglesia ha enseñado como tal una herejía, un error o una inmoralidad.Revista Cristiandad. «¿Puede un Papa caer en herejía o error?». Católicos Firmes en su Fe. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019. Dudar del Papa Francisco es una falta de fe en la eficacia de las palabras de Jesucristo a Pedro (Mt 16, 18-19; Lc 22, 32), pues la asistencia de Cristo a su Iglesia esta divinamente garantizada y que por lo mismo no puede ser sino absolutamente eficaz y perpetua. Sin esta asistencia no preserva de manera absoluta al Papa de toda posibilidad de error doctrinal, de nada serviría y Cristo ha fracasado. Si el Papa puede caer en la herejía, también Cristo podría ser hereje, esto sería una blasfemia. Puede vacilar y caer el Papa en cualquier otra razón, pero no en materia de fe. El Primado lo estableció Cristo en un hombre como dice el Catecismo del Concilio de Trento, en la persona física de Pedro, y en él sobre cada uno de sus sucesores, de modo que la persona misma de Pedro es la institución del Papado, pues Pedro se perpetúa en todos y cada uno de los Romanos Pontífices. San Roberto Belarmino dice el "Sumo Pontífice es el doctor y pastor de toda la Iglesia; luego la Iglesia entera debe escucharlo y seguirlo; luego si él yerra toda la Iglesia erraría" (ob. cit. Controversiarum de Summo Pontifice, Tomo II, Libro IV, Cap. III). Según San Roberto Belarmino, no puede errar el Papa en ninguna de las cosas necesarias para la salvación. Las cosas necesarias para la salvación son la doctrina sobre la Fe y las costumbres, el culto y la noción clara de lo bueno y de lo malo; luego en estas cuatro cosas no puede fallar nunca el Romano Pontífice, aunque lo que él ordene no nos guste. Es herético juzgar y condenar al Papa por lo que sea pues no tiene superior en la tierraRincón de Apologética Católica. «El Papa nunca ha sido ni será hereje». Rincón de Apologética Católica. Consultado el 18 de febrero de 2019., solo Dios tiene potestad para hacerlo y su juicio solo se conocerá en el Juicio Final. Referencias